Billetera de la Suerte
by Litaaa
Summary: AU/FLAMEONNA/HETERO; Dicen por ahí que las casualidades no existen y que las cosas pasan por algo, si perder mi billetera lo era para conocerla, con gusto la perdería otra vez.
1. Perdida

Hora de Aventura no me pertenece si no ha **Pendleton Ward** y los GenderBender pertenecen a **Natasha Allegri**.

 **Advertencia:** _AU humanos_ / Como saben, el Príncipe Flama no tiene un nombre cannon (Hasta donde yo sé) Por lo que vi que la mayoría lo reconoce por Felix, así que aquí tiene ese lindo nombrecito. Los personajes principales, osea Fionna y Felix tienen 20 años y el apellido de Felix es " Feuer" porque vi que es **incendio** en Alemán, por eso el acopió al apodo de la mamá de Felix es "Reina de Fuego" (Haha~)  
 **Pairing:** FlamePrincexFionna (Flameonna) / Leve **Bubbline.**  
 **Nota:** Ellos son mi máxima Otepé, no sé los re amo con la intensidad de mil soles y no moriría en paz si no escribía de ellos :) Ojala les guste y subiré los próximos capítulos lo mas pronto posible.

* * *

 **Billetera de la Suerte**

¡No, esto no podía ser! Debía ser una maldita broma de muy mal gusto de parte del destino ¿Acaso en su vida pasada obro mal? ¿Oh quizás piso a un animal y no se disculpó? No tenía idea que atrocidad habrá hecho para tener tanta mala suerte.

El punto era que Felix apenas hace solo 2 días había sacado por fin su licencia para conducir y ahora, en su casa se dio cuenta que su billetera no estaba en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Revisó su habitación, el auto completo, inclusive se dio la tediosa tarea de recorrer los puntos que visito ese día para ver si conseguía algo de suerte. Nada, absolutamente nada.  
Mierda, si el bolso de una mujer podía contar toda su vida, en el de Felix lo era su billetera.

Suspiro resignado llegando a su casa nuevamente y caminó directo a su habitación, tirándose desanimado sobre su cama sin ganas de nada, el solo pensar que tendrá que hacer todos los papeleos para renovar sus documentos era un motivo más para deprimirse.  
Había sido un día tan agotador que sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido con traje y todo.

Felix Feuer era un joven Neoyorkino de 20 años con un futuro muy prometedor por delante, era el único hijo de la reconocida magnate en el mundo de las finanzas, Olivia Feuer conocía como "La Reina de Fuego". Desde los 18 años había ingresado al mundo económico como aprendiz y a sus 20 ya era jefe y hasta tenía su propia oficina.  
Los demás en el trabajo no se quejaban, pues a pesar de que al principio creían que fue solo influencias de su madre, demostró que sabía manejar bien su sector y tenía madera de jefe (Heredado de su madre). Siempre se movilizó con su chófer personal y hace poco decidió que quería llegar por su propia cuenta al trabajo, en el auto que el mismo se costeó ¿Y qué sucedía? Claro, perdía su licencia. Era un completo desastre.

Esa mañana la alarma sonó como siempre a las 6 AM y despertó asustado, pensando que lo de ayer fue solo un mal sueño pero para su mala suerte, no lo era.  
Se quitó su traje con pereza para darse una ducha no sin antes revisar su celular, chequeando su correo o su twitter para ver si había alguna novedad, nada. Aunque en Facebook algo llamo su atención, pues había una nueva solicitud. Felix era considerado no solo un buen jefe, sino además todo un galán. Era moreno y pelirrojo como su madre, con un buen físico y una mirada que hipnotizaba, más de una dama se volteaba a verle cuando pasaba por la calle. Sus redes sociales siempre se llenaban de nuevas solicitudes de femeninas, tanto muchachas jóvenes como mujeres más maduras.

Esta vez aquella solicitud le extraño pues a pesar de que la chica era hermosa, había también un inbox de ella.

Prefirió ignorarlo y seguir con su rutina, tomando su ducha, vistiéndose y esta vez no llegaría en su auto queriendo evitar una multa, así que llamo a su chófer. El día comenzaba y como siempre, se detuvo en un Starbuck por un café negro sin azúcar, llegó a la empresa y su secretaria ya le bombardeaba con reuniones, juntas con gente importante y asambleas para mejorar la empresa.

* * *

Las 5 de la tarde en punto y Felix se tiró en su silla dejando sus papeles encima del escritorio, empezaría a firmar peticiones hasta que el sonido de su celular le interrumpió, debía ser su madre pues era la única que le llamaba a su móvil. En efecto, era ella:

―Hola mamá ¿Qué sucede? ―Inquirió mientras giraba en su silla, quedando de espalda a su escritorio.

― _Hola cariño…_ ―Sabía que significaba ese tono de voz, surgió un imprevisto.― _Felix, aún estoy en París para que no vayas a buscarme al aeropuerto, lo siento cariño. Cenamos en otra oportunidad ¿Te parece?_

―Tranquila mamá, no hay problema… Tengo algunos papeles que firmar así que hablamos mañana ¿Está bien?

― _Claro, nos vemos en unos días más ¡Adiós~! ¡Y no comas comida congelada por el amor de Dios, ve a un restaurant!_ ―Y antes de responder, colgó.

Suspiró pesado y algo decaído, su madre debió haber llegado hoy a las 6 y después irían a cenar y pasar el rato. Ella era conocida por ser muy controladora inclusive algo /mucho/ tirana, pero cuando estaba con él mostraba una faceta un poco más relajada inclusive cariñosa. Pero sus planes ya se habían ido a la basura, así que ya estaba pensando en la bandeja congelada en su nevera. Revisó un correo hasta que vio otro inbox de la chica de la mañana.

 _«_ _Fionna Murtons te ha enviado una solicitud de amistad._ _»_  
 _«Bandeja de entrada: Fionna Murtons_ _»_

 _«_ _Fionna:_  
 _Hola no nos conocemos pero creo que tengo buenas noticias para ti. Hoy en un Starbucks había una billetera botada y vi que era tuya, cuando veas este mensaje contáctame para poder devolvértela._  
 _Saludos_ _»_

Los ojos de Felix se iluminaron ¡Bendita sea esa hermosa muchacha! La besaría si la tuviera en fren-… ¡Un momento! ¿Qué rayos fue ese imprudente pensamiento? Se sonrojo de su propio pensar y carraspeo, mejor leer el segundo inbox.

 _«_ _¡Hola de nuevo! Amigo te contacte en la mañana y no me has respondido. Me preocupa porque me ha surgido un improvisto, tengo que viajar a Washington por temas personales y no estaré hasta dentro de dos días. Lo lamento mucho, espero que puedas entenderlo._ _»_

Por alguna extraña razón sintió algo de lastima por ella, ni siquiera la conocía pero ese "temas personales" sonaba complicado, lo sabía pues él mismo había tenido muchos percances con esa frasecilla. Suspiro y como agradecimiento, acepto su solicitud y luego le contesto:

 _«_ _Hola, lamento recién contestar estuve ocupado todo el día, también te agradezco inmensamente el que te tomaras la molestia para contactarme y cuidar mi billetera, esperaré a que tu imprevisto se solucione para poder juntarme contigo. . ._ _»_ No, eso ultimo sonaba **muy** comprometedor, lo borró y puso _«_ _Para recuperar mi billetera, de antemano gracias._ _»_

Después de firmar y tener todo en orden, llamó a su chófer para que lo fuese a dejar a su casa. En el trayecto, revisó el perfil de aquella chica que había salvado su vida /exageración/. ¿Estudiante de Diseñadora de Moda? Wow, no lo pensó; Tenía la misma edad que él y vio que su ciudad de origen era Washington, pero ahora vive en New York (Le sorprende la mucha información que puede darle Facebook, nunca se dio cuenta hasta ahora) Revisó sus fotos y cada una le sacaba cierta sonrisa, se podía ver que era una chica alegre y con muchos amigos. En una salía posando con una pareja de chicas, una de cabello rosa y la otra de pelo negro y mientras ellas **se besaban** , ella hacía una mueca de sorpresa apuntándolas; aquello le hizo reír. Salía cortando unas telas de colores, dibujando algunos bocetos, corriendo y durmiendo en lo que parecía ser sus clases. En la gran mayoría salía con el cabello tomado hasta que vio una donde salía con el cabello suelto en un hermoso traje de gala celeste, se veía bellísima _"Usar un vestido tan ajustado no es tan malo que digamos :D"_ decía el pie de la foto.

Contempló esa foto fijándose en su rostro, le empezaba a gustar su sonrisa pues no conocía a mucha gente que sonriera tanto. El sonido del móvil le distrajo de su ensoñación pues había llegado un nuevo inbox, era ella.

 _«_ _¡Hey respondes por fin hahaha! Por lo de tu billetera no es nada, es lo correcto. Espero puedas vivir sin tu licencia por dos días!_ _»_

 _«_ _No digas eso, como están los tiempos no cualquiera hace tal gesto, de verdad gracias… ¿Qué tanto has revisado mi billetera?_ _»_ Aquella pregunta la escribió junto con una sonrisa divertida.

 _«_ _Bueno, digamos que conozco como eras de bebé Hahahahaha_ _»_

Felix se sonrojó por esa información ¿Acaso ella- ¡Orgh! ¡Joder qué vergüenza! Ella había visto la foto de que sale él de bebé con su madre « _¡Hey! Eso es invasión de mi privacidad hahahaha_ _»_

 _«_ _Lo siento! Estaba en clase y estaba tan aburrida que tu billetera me tentó hahahaha_ _»_ Esta vez había mandado un sticker de una carita riendo a carcajadas.

El viaje a su casa se hizo cortísimo, pues hablar con esa chica resultaba ameno y agradable, ni siquiera la tenía frente de él y aún así le sacaba grandes carcajadas, pues tenía ocurrencias muy divertidas. Ya en su casa y aún pegado en su celular, calentó la comida congelada en el microonda y se recostó en el sofá prendiendo la televisión, pero sin verla realmente solo quería tener ruido de fondo. Nunca pensó que esa conversación se alargaría tanto ni que ella fuese tan agradable /Ni mucho menos tan bonita/ Mas algo volvió a su memoria ¿Qué habrá sido esos asuntos personales que la hicieron viajar? Felix no se consideraba alguien intruso, pero debía reconocer que ese detalle había llamado su atención, además vio nuevamente el perfil de Fionna y un estado le descolocó "A veces las malas noticias nos llegan igual ―Me siento **desanimada** " ¿Desanimada? Pero hablando con él se ve muy alegre.

El microondas sonó para avisar que su cena estaba lista, dejó el celular en el sofá mientras en el camino a la cocina, se quitaba el saco y la corbata. Se quemó un poco los dedos al sacar la bandeja y acostumbrándose al calor, fue nuevamente al sillón y tomó otra vez el celular viendo un nuevo mensaje de la rubia.

 _«_ _Felix me tengo que ir, se presentó algo que requiere mi atención ¡Hablamos mañana! Fue un gusto charlar contigo ¡Besos!_ _»_

Omitiendo que volvió a usar ese tono formal con él, el "besos" le sonrojó un poco. Quiso preguntar más acerca de lo que le pasaba, pero aun no tenía la confianza suficiente para eso pues solo hoy había entablado una conversación con ella. Vio un poco más televisión y después de unas horas, fue a acostarse a su habitación.

* * *

Y eso es todo **PERO SOLO POR AHORA** , como dije pronto iré subiendo los próximos capis solo si el público lo pide /Okno (?)/

Espero que hasta ahora les haya gustado, siento que hay muy poco Flameonna en FF y era mi deber darle amor a esta shipp ¡Vamos hay que darle mas amor a esta hermosa pairing! :)

Volveré :*

PD: Quizás si me salió un poco OC la mamá de Felix porque todos sabemos como es el Rey Fuego de pesote, pero bueno... Ella es la mamá, quizás aunque siga siendo tirana y mala, puede que haga una pequeñita excepción con su ÚNICO retoño, además casi nunca lo ve y no tiene tiempo para ser mala con él /Quizás con eso es mala (?)/ Como sea, si no les gusta como me queda, recibiré gustosa sus sugerencias :)

 _Ahora si, cambio y fuera._


	2. Conociéndonos

Hora de Aventura no me pertenece si no ha **Pendleton Ward** y los GenderBender pertenecen a **Natasha Allegri**.

 **Advertencia:** _AU humanos / Diabetes (?)._  
 **Pairing:** FlamePrincexFionna (Flameonna) / Leve **Bubbline.  
** **Nota:** El segundo capítulo de este fic que sinceramente me ha gustado, como dije anteriormente, si no escribía de ellos no moriría en paz. Pobre Felix, tiene una vida demasiado estresada para tener solo 20 añitos, ojala Fionna le de algo de alegría y diversión, ya eso. Disfruten :)

* * *

Dentro de esos dos días las conversaciones de Fionna y Felix se alargaron mucho más de lo esperado, de vez en cuando en reuniones algún empleado exponía algo Felix texteaba con el móvil escondido en su regazo, intentando no reír por las ocurrencias de Fionna fingiendo toser o carraspear un poco.  
Luego de dar por finalizada esa reunión, marcaban las 5:50 de la tarde y quedaría libre para ir a buscar su billetera a las 6, era su único plan para la tarde pues su madre ahora se encontraba en Amsterdam asociándose con empresas y volvería dentro de unas dos semanas más; y con la nueva chica de hermosa sonrisa (A la cual apodo _sonrisitas_ ) Volvió de su viaje hace dos horas y le dijo que se juntaran en el Starbucks de la Av. Principal, que curiosamente es el que siempre frecuentaba por su café negro y en el cual, ella trabajaba solo que en las tardes motivo por el cual no se veían nunca.

* * *

 **6:15 PM**

Ella aún no aparecía y Felix se sentía algo incomodo por estar sentado solo mirando su celular y por todos los pensamientos que atacaban su cabeza ¿Y si las cosas no eran tan fantásticas como lo eran por teléfono?¿Oh si habían silencios incómodos? La verdad no sabía cómo lidiar con eso, pues le habían preparado toda la vida para estar en el puesto en el que está y nunca le dejaron disfrutar bien su adolescencia. La **única** vez que se alocó y se divirtió como un joven de 18 años común y corriente, fue en una fiesta con su compañero de cuarto Marshall. Ese tipo estaba loco, pero le dio mucha diversión en ese corto periodo que lo conoció.

Después de él, se volvió un adulto aburrido y estresado por su trabajo.

¿Ahora qué haría? Pues aunque era un hombre codiciado por las femeninas, no sabía cómo tratar con una. Era un caballero y encantador, pero no sabía cómo entablar una conversación y sinceramente no quería estropearlo con Fionna, en esos pocos días se había encantado con la personalidad de ella, además que lo trataba como a un muchacho de su edad y no como un jefe o alguien importante, le decía "amigo" en vez de Señor o Jefe, la sensación era genial.

Observó una vez más su reloj cuando inesperadamente su billetera se meneaba frente a sus ojos ¿Pero qué rayos?

De un paso la rubia se puso frente al pelirrojo con la billetera en sus manos y una sonrisa adornando sus labios. Eran en estos momentos en los que Felix no podía creer que la sonrisa de esta mujer pudiese ser más bella, pero así era. En persona era aun más linda.

Vestía unos jeans ajustados, unos botines negros con algo de tacón y una camisa blanca que traslucía un poco junto a una chaqueta de cuero. Se quedo algo aturdido admirándola que no notó que se había quedado callado a su saludo.

―¿Me estás escuchando? Te dije que de verdad lamento llegar tarde, no encontraba las llaves de mi moto ¿Me disculpas?

―¿Ah? ¡Ah sí, sí! No hay problema. ―Se levantó de su asiento para saludarla.

Él pensaba estrechar su mano como siempre lo hacía con cualquiera pero ella tenía otro plan, pues solo rio bajito y se le acercó para juntar su mejilla con la contraria mientras hacía sonar un beso. Esto como fue obvio, pasmó al pobre chico logrando que sus mejillas tomasen un suave carmesí, Fionna por su parte encontró esa reacción adorable.

―¿Te comenté que trabajo aquí cierto? ―Mencionó ella mientras se sentaba frente a él.

―Si me lo dijiste ayer, yo vengo todos los días pero solo en las mañanas. ―Ya mas repuesto del saludo, también se sentó y observaba su billetera en las pequeñas manos de la rubia. De cierto modo le incomodaba que aún no se la devolviese.

―Me lo comentó Marcy ¡Oh cierto! Una amiga trabaja aquí igual pero en las mañanas, porque en las noches toca en un club y le pregunté por un pelirrojo que viene todas las mañanas y dijo que siempre pides lo mismo: Un café negro con azúcar.

Felix se sintió incomodo de que verse tan predecible y rutinario, contando además que ella sabía más que él y eso le ponía en desventaja, la desventaja siempre le molestó pues es una especie de vulnerabilidad.― Haha, que predecible soy… Fionna ¿Cuándo piens-…

Su pregunta fue interrumpida de súbito por la rubia con otra pregunta, pero de índole más divertido: ―¿Qué paso con el lindo apodo que me pusiste? Pensé que me llamarías por el apodo apenas me vieses.

Nuevamente Felix se sonrojó haciendo un perfecto juego con su cabello ¿Acaso esta /bella/ chica quería sonrojarlo toda la tarde? Balbuceo palabras sin sentido y como no podía unir bien las oraciones, solo se resigno y suspiró derrotado.―Pensé que te molestaría, por eso no te llame así. . .

La risa de Fionna viajo en el viento y terminó contagiando también al pelirrojo; Rieron llamando la atención de algunos pocos clientes pero no les tomaron la suficiente atención y los ignoraron. Segundos después la chica mordió sus labios y negó: ―Oh amigo que risa… ¡Y pensaste mal! ¿Cómo va a molestarme ese apodo tan lindo? Me gustó mucho~

Él ya resignado y acostumbrándose a que su cara fuese tan roja como un tomate, le dio una divertida mirada mientras sonreía encantadoramente.― Esta bien _sonrisitas_.

La respiración de Fionna se detuvo por unos momentos aunque esto el pelirrojo no lo notó, como había pensando Felix tenía una sonrisa encantadora. En las fotos que subía a su Facebook siempre se mostraba serio, incluso irritado pero ella estaba segura que tenía una sonrisa atractiva y terminó acertando. Le gustó mucho tener la razón.

Y aquella tarde terminó siendo noche, acompañada de medialunas, dos mocaccinos (Fionna le dijo que se atreviera a probar otros cafés) Y una muy amena conversación. Bromeaban, rieron y hacían tontas apuestas por adivinar que pedirían los otros clientes. Fue una noche estupenda para ambos.

―Ya son las 9 de la noche, creo que debo irme.

―Es cierto, mañana tengo que ir a la Universidad muy temprano ¡Falté dos días! Deben haber dado muchos trabajos, estoy segura.

Con esa información Felix recordó el viaje urgente de Fionna a Washington, quiso preguntar pero no lo encontró muy apropiado todavía. Se acercaron para despedirse y esta vez él correspondió ese amistoso saludo/despedida.

―Creo que ya es hora de que me devuelvas mi billetera ¿No crees?

―La verdad no, he decidido entregártela mañana.

Okey, esto si no se lo esperaba ¿Acaso no ve que necesita su billetera? Iba a preguntar qué es lo que tenía en mente, pero Fionna en cambio solo le guiñó el ojo.―Nos vemos mañana _fueguín._

Paso por alto aquel apodo /Después se dará cuenta/ Y observó como la chica se iba como si nada y desaparecía tras doblar la esquina ¿Hablaba en serio? Él aún creía que esto era una broma y que en cualquier momento ella saldría y diría que cayó.  
3 minutos y Fionna aún no salía, quizás la broma funcione si es él quien va a buscarla, así que camino a paso lento y pausado hasta llegar a la esquina y para su sorpresa /No tan sorpresa/ Fionna no estaba ahí ¿Dónde se habrá meti-… Y como llamada por sus pensamientos, la muchacha apareció, pero en medio de la calle en su moto mientras escondía sus brillantes cabellos dorados tras un casco negro.  
Ella no lo notó y simplemente aceleró aprovechando que justo había cambiado a luz verde.

Si no estuviese tan pendiente de su billetera, hubiera sido una imagen sumamente sexy para Felix pues no todos los días te topas con una hermosa rubia manejando una moto.

Aun pasmado, dejo que su automovilista personal lo llevase hasta su casa. Esta vez se puso su pijama con calma y fue acostado con todas las luces apagadas que se dio cuenta del apodo que Fionna le dio, que ella se veía despampanante en esa enorme motocicleta y que empezaba a gustarle más su sonrisa.

Con esos pensamientos rondando en su cabeza, sonrió y durmió plácidamente.

* * *

Okey lo sé, está cortísimo pero ... Pero nada, no hay escusas, salió corto porque soy floja :(  
Ojala les haya gustado mucho~

Informo que la relación (Porque osea el Flameonna mas que confirmado) será lenta, no es como que se mirarán y vivirán juntos y voladas místicas, será con pasitos lentos y el amor surgirá de apoquito.  
 _ **Lento pero seguro :)  
**_ Ahora si, les dejo. Espero que hayan disfrutado y dejen sus reviews, consejos, quejas, amenazas de muerte o lo que sea que quieran dejar.

 **B** esitos :*


	3. Atrévete

Hora de Aventura no me pertenece si no ha **Pendleton Ward** y los GenderBender pertenecen a **Natasha Allegri**.

 **Advertencia:** _AU humanos._  
 **Pairing:** Flameonna / Leve **Bubbline.  
Nota:** Antes de nada, quiero agradecer inmensamente los review que ha tenido la historia, de verdad ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! Me hicieron inmensamente feliz y no sé, gracias :')  
Ahora por la historia, bueno, el capi tres para usted y que ojala disfruten tanto como yo al momento de escribirlo. Como dije arribita, esta historia tendrá pequeñas apariciones Bubbline y a medida que la historia avance, las iré poniendo más. También quiero aclarar que como obviamente la historia se centra en nuestro mundo normal y corriente, no puedo poner a Fionna peleando con bestias y agarrándose a combos con cualquiera, recordar que es una universitaria de 20 años. Pero aun así quise mantener su personalidad aventurera y arriesgada pero apegada a esta realidad (Andar en moto, tener una perso mas atrevida, mas lanzada, etc) Y eso... ¿Todo mas aclarado? ¡Bien! ¡Al capítulo tres!

* * *

Ese día estaba más contento de lo normal, se preocupó de arreglarse y perfumarse más, al llamar al chofer para ir al trabajo y bajarse en el Starbucks a pedir su café, sonrió sin querer pues ya no parecía el mismo sitio de antes, ahora era más especial. Esta vez tomó más atención de quien lo atendía y era una chica alta de cabello negro que se le hizo muy conocida ¿Dónde la había visto? Esperó su café tratando de hacer memoria y notó que ella escribía algo en su vaso y se lo extendió, mientras sonreía divertida: "―Que lo disfrutes"  
Era la primera vez que lo saludaba y él solo le devolvió con un leve "gracias"

En el auto después de unos pocos minutos fue que recordó ¡Era ella la que estaba en la foto de Fionna! La que estaba besando a la chica de cabello rosado _«_ Me lo comentó Marcy _»_ Quizás era ella la tal "Marcy" amiga de su sonrisita…

Momento.  
MOMENTO.  
¿ **SU SONRISITA?  
** ¿QUE PASABA CON ÉL?

Se sonrojó y cubrió su vista avergonzado de sus propios pensamientos, él no era así ¿Qué había hecho esa mujer en solo 3 días?

Llegó a su agobiante trabajo sabiendo que su secretaria aparecería a informar todas las cosas que debe hacer en su ocupada agenda. Y hablando del Rey de Roma, ahí estaba la secretaría bombardeando al pobre Felix con todos los pendientes del día de hoy. Mientras escuchaba y asentía desganado, bebió el último sorbo de su café y cuando iba a botar el vaso, notó lo que había escrito la supuesta Marcy " _Ella nunca escribe nada en mi vaso_ "

Lo giró y si antes era un posible vaso que terminaría en el bote de la basura, ahora se transformaba en su máximo tesoro.

Dejo que Charlotte (La secretaria) siguiese hablando y cuando llegó a la oficina, se encerró en esta. Caminó hasta su silla y saco su celular para marcar:  
" _Fionna: 917-8xxx"_

Presionó guardar y también se fijó que había una servilleta con algo escrito metida en el cubre vaso.

" _Ayer no paró de hablar de ti por_ _WhatsApp_ , _dile quien eres para que así no te bloquee enseguida.  
PD: No te asustes de hablarle, no debería decirte esto pero me ha dicho que en cuanto te viera te anotara el numero, solo quiere hacerse la genial haha, suerte FUEGUÍN_"

Ahora sería conocido como fueguín, gracias Fionna.  
Está bien no engaña a nadie, le gusta ese apodo que le dio y hablando de ella quizás podría hablarle por WhatsApp, aunque primero tendría que instalarlo (Con suerte tenía Facebook) Y mientras lo descargaba en su Iphone, notó que tenía un nuevo inbox y esta vez, si era SU sonrisita.

 _«_ ¿Te parece a las 7 en el Starbuck's :)? _»_

Sonrió por lo directa que era y texteó un _«_ Espera… _»_

En segundos la aplicación estaba instalada y aun algo torpe busco el número en los contactos hasta que lo encontró: Fionna.  
Se molestó un poco consigo mismo, le hubiese puesto algo mas como una carita o algo mas… _Más como ella._ Después lo resolvería, ahora tipeo en el teclado del celular un:

 _»_ ¡Hola!  
 _»_ ¿A que no adivinas quién soy?  
 _»_ :)

Espero hasta que bajo el nombre de Fionna salía un escribiendo…  
 _»_ No me lo creo!  
 _»_ ¿Cómo has conseguido mi numero Felix?

Se rió despacio, pues ahora que sabía que ella misma pidió que le dieran su número y fingir sorpresa solo lo hacía más gracioso.  
 _»_ Digamos que tengo mis contactos.  
 _»_ Ahahaha!

 _»_ Oh vamos, eso no vale! Dime quien te ha dado mi número!

 _»_ Digamos que "Marcy" es una gran amiga ;)

 _»_ Estúpida Marceline, cuando la vea la golpearé LOL  
 _»_ Okno, creo que será todo lo contrario  
 _»_ Me hizo un favor!  
 _»_ Ayer olvidé pedirte tu número :/(

Con esa inocente confesión, Felix se puso igual de sonrojado que el "emoticón" que había mandado Fionna.

 _»_ Sonrisita, tengo trabajo ahora  
 _»_ Pero nos veremos a las 7 en SB!  
 _»_ Aunque en horario Fionna, es a las 7:30  
 _»_ Hahahahaha!

La chica mandó una carita riendo y esta vez no salía el típico "escribiendo…" bajo su nombre, si no "grabando nota de audio" ¿Qué rayos era eso? Espero un poco hasta que le llegó algo parecido a una grabación y presionó el botón de play:

 _»_ ¡Amigo eres cruel! Fueron solo 15 minutos, no 30 así que no seas exagerado hahahaha. Yo acabo de terminar la primera clase, así que ahora te libero para que puedas seguir tu aburrido trabajo hahaha ¡Nos vemos a las siete mi fueguín! ¡Besos! _«_

Así que eso era una nota de audio, escuchó la grabación una, dos, tres veces mientras el corazón le daba un pequeño brinco cada vez que escuchaba ese "Mi fueguín, besos". Quiso atreverse a mandarle algo, pero se le podía trabar la lengua o algo y no quería exponerse a verse ridículo o mandar algo tonto, así que solo texteo un:  
 _»_ Nos vemos, adiós :)

Debe de reconocer que los mensajes de Fionna hacían su día mucho más ameno, las reuniones no parecían tan tediosas, los grandes empresarios dejaban de ser maquinas sin corazón y hasta su secretaria parecía más agradable. Terminadas las reuniones con calma empezaba a firmar los papeles y hacer llamadas a otros contratistas, eran apenas las 12 del día. Más cuando su mente recordaba que nuevamente se juntaría con esa muchacha maldecía al reloj por avanzar tan lento.

Paso una hora cuando en la oficina comenzó un movimiento más pausado y tranquilo, pues comenzaba la hora del almuerzo y como siempre, Felix pedía algo rápido para comer en su oficina. Esta vez se decidió por sushi y por el teléfono le dijo a su secretaria que pidiera una pieza de 24 para él. Reconocía que pese a tener una esbelta figura, comía como si no lo hubiese hecho en muchos años. Su almuerzo transcurrió tranquilamente y el resto de la tarde igual, aunque la última reunión de su agenda termino siendo cancelada, pues uno de los inversionistas no se podía presentar.

Y quedando con 3 horas libres antes del encuentro para por fin recuperar su billetera, fue que prefirió irse más temprano a su casa, para bañarse, arreglarse y juntarse con la bella rubia ya que el viaje hasta su casa serían 2 horas aprox. Marcó a su chófer y mientras bajaba en el ascensor este le mencionaba que lo esperaba donde siempre; Frente al edificio para irse directo a su casa.

* * *

Siendo las 6:30 ya se encontraba de camino al centro de la ciudad, bañado, peinado y bien vestido para poder por fin recuperar su billetera (Y pasar una estupenda velada). Pidió a Nathaniel, su chófer, que estacionara a unas cuantas cuadras lejos del Starbuck's pues quería caminar un poco y ver si podía comprar algo para ella en el camino.

Caminó entre las concurridas calles de New York mientras observaba divertido las tiendas, las luces y la vida de la ciudad que nunca duerme. Faltando solo dos cuadras, fue que una pequeña tienda llamó su atención pues en el mostrador había un pequeño colgante para el móvil, con forma de la cabeza de un conejo.  
Entró con sigilo y vergüenza, pues en la tienda solo habían chicas comprando cosas adorables y le apenaría mucho si alguien lo viese comprando algo en ese lugar.

―¿Cuánto cuesta el adorno del mostrador?

―¿El conejo? Son 5 dolares señor.

―Lo llevo.

El hombre envolvió con cuidado el adorno en una pequeña bolsita adorable y se lo pasó, a medida que Felix le pagaba. Salió como alma que lleva el Diablo, sonrojado a más no poder, la sensación de que todos lo miraban comprando eso fue horrible, que vergüenza. Tanteo el conejo en su bolsillo y volvió a emprender camino al Starbuck's y para sorpresa de él, Fionna estaba sentada en el mismo asiento que ayer con dos cafés en la mesa.  
Verla le hizo olvidar por completo la vergüenza anterior. Aceleró el paso y en un momento estuvo detrás de ella, así que tocó su hombro logrando que se sobresaltara un poco.

―¡Felix me asustaste! ―Reclamo a medida que se levantaba y le recibía con un beso en la mejilla. Él por su parte ya se comenzaba a acostumbrar a esta forma de saludar.

―Lo siento… La verdad es que no lo siento haha ¿Ya has pedido el café? No debías. ―Se sentó frente a ella, fijándose en el nuevo atuendo de la chica. Un pantalón turquesa junto a una sencilla camiseta blanca de tirantes, un collar que hacía juego con el pantalón y parecía que su saco negro descansaba en la silla, finalmente los botines negros y como un plus; Dejó su cabello suelto. Sonrió por sus pensamientos pues una parte de él le fascinaba que ella tuviese buen gusto para vestirse ¡Claro! Bah, lo olvido. Estudiante de moda, era obvio.

―Tranquilo este viene por parte de la casa ¿No tienes algo que decirme?

―¿Gracias?

―Por el café no, vamos piensa.

―Eh, no lo sé. Vamos Fionna ¿Qué es lo que debo decirte? ―Mordió su labios inferior para pasar los nervios de no saber.

Aunque por un pequeño lapsus Fionna olvido que rayos quería que le preguntara y solo se fijó en aquel sensual gesto involuntario ¿Felix mordía su labio inferior cuando estaba nervioso? Madre de Dios, debía ponerlo nervioso más seguido, además ¿Es su idea o él se ve más guapo que ayer? El peinado hacia atrás le hace lucir encantador además que el que sonriese más que en sus fotos le fascina.

―Fionna…

Además miren esa hipnotizante mirada junto con… ¿Esas son pecas? Nunca lo había notado, pero las mejillas y parte de la nariz están adornadas por lindas manchitas. Antes pensaba que las pecas eran algo que no favorecía mucho a las personas, hoy Felix sin querer le ha hecho cambiar de opinión.

Hubiese seguido perdida en sus pensamientos, admirando y notando todos los detalles del /hermoso/ rostro del pelirrojo frente a ella, pero era este mismo quien movía su mano frente a su rostro logrando que saliese de su ensoñación.― ¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¡Perdón Felix! ―Fue lo primero que atinó a decir Fionna después de haberse quedado divagando tan descortésmente.

―Haha, no te preocupes parece que tienes muchas cosas en tu cabeza, es normal que te distraigas. ―La voz de Felix sonaba calmada y tranquilizadora pensando que tenía mucho trabajo en la universidad o en el trabajo, ignorante por completo de que era él quien ocupaba los pensamientos de Fionna.― La verdad es que quedé dudoso con lo que debía notar, si te soy sincero aun no sé qué es lo que debo decirte. ―Rascó su nuca avergonzado de ser tan poco deductivo.

―Es cierto, lo olvidé ―Encogió sus hombros como disculpándose, pero enseguida su mente se iluminó y recordó, junto a un golpecito en su cabeza.― ¡Ya recordé! Quería que notaras que llegué antes que tú ¿Acaso no habías dicho que el horario Fionna eran 30 minutos tarde? ―Le reprochó con una divertida sonrisa.

―¿Así que era eso? Hahahaha, Fionna eres terrible ―Mencionó en el mejor de los sentidos riendo entretenido ¿De verdad tanto suspenso para eso? Aunque debía reconocer que a pesar de ser algo tan tonto, le causo mucha gracia.

* * *

.

De las siete sin que ellos se diesen cuenta, habían llegado las nueve de la noche y junto a ella una refrescante brisa. Ambos se daban cuenta de cuan agradable era pasar con el otro, lo fácil que era hablar de sus gustos, sus vidas y a pesar de que fuesen completamente distintas a pesar de la edad, el sentimiento de probar cosas nuevas y conocer gente nueva siempre estaba latente. Y fue la pregunta de la camarera la que les saco de su pequeña burbuja, queriendo saber si iban a pedir algo mas y Fionna recordó su plan (El cual se había retrasado una hora sin querer).

―¡Felix! ―Cubrió su voz avergonzada de haber alzado la voz sin querer.― Lo siento estoy gritando ―La sonrisa del chico le hizo entender que no le diese importancia.― Quería saber si mañana tienes que estar muy temprano en tu trabajo, porque si es así lo dejamos para otra oportunidad…

Aquella propuesta dejo algo dudoso a Felix ¿Juntarse mucho antes de las 6 de la mañana? El solo pensarlo le causaba una enorme flojera, pero su naturaleza siempre fue curiosa así que negó despacio para que así le dijese que era lo que tenía en mente.― La verdad a la misma hora de siempre ¿Por qué? ¿Te quieres juntar conmigo en la madrugada acaso?

Fionna alzo una ceja acompañada de una juguetona sonrisa ¿Qué eran esas ocurrencias del fueguín?― No tontito, te lo decía porque quiero que me acompañes a un lugar pero nos tardaremos un poco. Puede estar la posibilidad de que llegues tarde a tu casa y no quisiera que mañana estés muriendo de sueño por mi culpa ¿Entiendes?

Viendo lo lógico de la situación (Y de paso avergonzarse de habérsele ocurrido semejante disparate) Lo pensó un momento.―Ya veo… ― Reconocía que la idea de dormir menos no le parecía muy atractiva, pero viendo a la hermosa chica que esperaba ansiosa una respuesta de su parte, no podía negarse. Además hay que reconocerlo, se muere por pasar más tiempo con ella.― Pero yo no tengo problema con eso, así que… **Estoy a tu merced.**

Notó como las mejillas de la rubia se sonrojaban tenuemente, con una mirada ¿Sorprendida? ¿Oh quizás avergonzada? ¿Por qué Fionna estaba reaccionando as-…

1... 2... 3...

―¡E-espera no! ¡Lo siento! Y-yo no quise decir- ¡Lo que quería decir e-es! ―Las mejillas de Felix ardían de lo roja que se pusieron ¿Estoy a tu merced? ¿Acaso inconscientemente se le estaba ofreciendo? Por eso Fionna se había sonrojado.

―Está bien fueguín, cálmate. ―Una pequeña risita escapaba de sus labios, era la primera vez que veía muy avergonzado al muchacho. Le pareció demasiado lindo y gracioso.

―E-es que… ―Respiró profundamente y con eso logró calmar un poco sus nervios.―A lo que me refería era que aceptaré que me lleves a donde sea que quieras ir y que estoy a tu disposición.

―Si lo sé fueguín, por eso te dije que te calmaras haha.

Con ese asunto ya resuelto Fionna se levantó de golpe y con una seña le indicó que esperara un momento. Caminó hasta la caja registradora y habló rápidamente con la cajera, después de que está asintiera y anotara algo en un cuaderno, fue que la chica volvió con el pelirrojo.―¿Nos vamos? ―Enseguida extendió su mano esperando que él la tomara.

Él por su parte primero la vio extrañado mientras alzaba una ceja ¿Qué no debería ser él el que haga eso? Así que contradiciendo al plan de Fionna, primero se levanto con calma, se puso su saco y enseguida tomó el saco de ella y se acercó para dejarlo sobre sus hombros, como todo un caballero.― Vámonos señorita. ―Susurró divertido cerca de su oído tomando finalmente su mano, causando un gran sonrojo en Fionna; De paso le robó un silencioso suspiro.

No es que fuese machista o algo parecido, pero con ella le nacían todos estos gestos caballerosos, tratarla con cuidado sin olvidar el toque coqueto. Además que tomar su mano se sintió demasiado bien y a pesar de que causó grandes nervios en ambos, ya no eran unos niños. Gestos como estos eran inevitables cuando eres una persona de 20 años junto a la persona que está comenzando a gustarte.  
La necesidad de tocarse es aun más grande /Y demandante/.

Así que salieron del Starbucks tomados de la mano, caminando más juntos y sonriendo divertido por la situación, pues a pesar de todo ninguno se atrevía a mirar al otro. Eran como unos adolescentes y sorpresivamente a ambos les gustó este sentimiento.

―Mi moto está a la otra cuadra.

Y con esas palabras el sentimiento de adolescencia de fue al carajo. Felix detuvo su caminar dejando a Fionna unos pasos delante de él, claro, sin soltar su mano.

―¿Pasa algo fueguín? ―Preguntó ella mientras daba un paso para quedar frente a él.

―¿Me vas hacer subir a tu moto?

Se rió un poco pensando que era obvio.―Eh si, por eso dije que estaba a una cuadra.

―¿No es peligroso?

―Pffff… ―Cubrió sus labios con su mano libre tratando de detener su risa, lo logro a medias.

Felix por su parte frunció un tanto el ceño, pero no molesto, si no como una especie de berrinche pues ella se reía de él.― ¡Hey no te rías!

―Lo siento, lo siento… Es que ¡Hahaha vamos! ¡Es divertido! ―Trato de defenderse.

―Hmm, no lo es.

―¿Me estás haciendo un berrinche fueguín? ― Él no respondió, solo soltó su mano y se cruzó de brazos. Efectivamente, le hacía un /adorable, infantil y poco masculino/ berrinche. Fionna mordió sus labios disfrutando de esta divertida escena, fueguín era cada vez más encantador.

Así que con calma soltó los brazos cruzados de Felix y se puso de puntitas (Pues Felix era mucho más alto que ella y además no andaba con sus tacones) para así dejar un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios.―Vamos, no te molestes.

Él ni siquiera escuchó bien que fue lo último que le dijo, solo asintió. Ya que aquel pequeño toque de labios le dejo algo aturdido y sacado de lugar, pues le pilló por completa sorpresa. Unos segundos más tarde y asimilando todo, solo sonrió mientras bajaba la mirada para verla de frente.―No estaba molesto. ―Volvió a tomar su mano y la subió a la altura de su rostro, para dejar un pequeño beso en sus nudillos.―La próxima vez serás tú la que quede pasmada ¿Entendiste?

La personalidad galante de Felix salía a flote con detalles como estos, puesto que él siempre prefería tantear el terreno con las personas y al estar seguro de algo, comenzaba a planear su jugada. Pero en situaciones como estas, en la que la persona le demostraba que ambos estaban en la misma postura, ya no había necesidad de ser tan precavido, ahora solo debe jugársela.

Fionna por su parte sintió algo de miedo y nerviosismo (En el mejor de los sentidos) Pues siente que ha liberado algo con ese pequeño beso. Pero debe de reconocer que aunque una parte de ella esté algo asustada, otra mucho mayor disfruta de todas estas atenciones, sobretodo de esa personalidad tan conquistadora de él.

―Por cierto ¿A dónde me quieres llevar? ―Inquirió volviendo a caminar tomado de su mano.

Y divisando la moto a unos cuantos pasos más, respondió.― Quiero llevarte a mi escondite.

* * *

 **CHAN-CHAN-CHAAAAAAAN~**

Si, se que es horrible que corte la historia aquí... Peeeeero así se hace mas interesante èué

¡Nuevamente les agradezco sus lindos review! Me hacen re feliz~ ¡Gracias!  
Espero les haya gustado y cuando menos lo esperen, estará el 4to capi :)

Sugerencias, amenazas, tomates, críticas en los reviews. Eso.

¡Besitos! ¡Pansha out!


	4. ¿Enamorados? ¿En tan poco tiempo?

Hora de Aventura no me pertenece si no ha **Pendleton Ward** (Lo pongo a él porque ni idea quien será el nuevo dueño) Y los GenderBender pertenecen a **Natasha Allegri**.

 **Advertencia:** ¿Mucha dulzura? ¿Mucho lov? No sé, diabetes.  
 **Pairing:** Flameonna **  
Nota:** ¡Lamento mucho la demora! Es que entre la universidad y todos los trabajos finales colapse. Apenas ahora recién tengo algo de tiempo libre (Benditas Fiestas Patria) Así que traté de terminar el capítulo lo antes posible para ustedes, no voy a dejar la historia a medias y aunque me demore, siempre subiré cap apenas pueda ¡Así que ojala lo disfruten y dejen sus reviews! Que por cierto, me hacen shuer feliz :')

¡Ah si! Yo soy de Chile y el 18 de Septiembre es Fiestas Patrias, así que quisiera decir por adelantado ¡VIVA CHILE MIERDA! SE VIENEN SUS PASOS DE CUECA Y SUS TERREMOTIWIS JKSHFJKDSHF :)

Ya, ahora si (?).  
Con ustedes, el capítulo cuatro.

* * *

A pesar de que cualquiera que estuviese en su situación se consideraría afortunado, para el pobre pelirrojo esto era una extraña y hermosa tortura. Pues después de tener un pequeño desacuerdo con el tema de la motocicleta, cedió irse atrás en primera instancia porque no sabía manejar una moto y segundo, porque sentía que Fionna era la más capacitada para manejarla (Obviamente). El problema radicaba en precisamente esto que acontecía ahora, en el que él se tendría que ir atrás, afirmado de ella y si esto no fuera suficientemente vergonzoso, la muy. . . Malvada aceleraba de vez en cuando solo para que se afirmara más de su pequeña cintura y escuchar las quejas de Felix, haciéndola reír estrepitosamente a través del casco.

La imagen no era del todo sensual y en más una ocasión cuando tenían que frenar en una luz roja, las personas de los autos reían entretenidos mirando al pobre Felix escondido en la espalda de Fionna para que no lo reconociesen. Inclusive una pareja de abuelitos grito: _"Mi esposa igual me llevo así hace 40 años ¡No te apenes!"_

¿Cómo podía no apenarse por eso? ¡Era humillante y vergonzoso! Estuvieron conduciendo por aproximadamente una hora, en las cuales la carretera se hizo menos concurrida de autos incluso se atrevía a decir que iban solos. Su vista disfrutó del paisaje frente a sus ojos, no todos los días se puede admirar el océano desde atrás de una moto, menos afirmado de tan hermosa chica.  
Ver y escuchar el mar le dio una especie de paz y tranquilidad, que si no fuera porque le tiene miedo a morir se hubiera soltado de la cintura de Fionna y extendería los brazos a sus costados. . . Pero no.

―Fueguín afírmate que tenemos que subir un pequeño cerro empinado. ―Advirtió la rubia.

Al recibir el asentimiento del chico a su espalda, doblo una pequeña rotonda y enseguida aceleró para subir ese pequeño cerrito. En menos de 5 minutos estuvieron en la cima en la cual había un abandonado mirador, a simple vista se veía como los barrotes estaban oxidados inclusive, habían unas rotas cintas policíacas que decían "Precaución". Reconoce que el lugar no le inspira para nada confianza.

Hubiera seguido observando el lugar poco seguro si no fuera por un pequeño carraspeo que llamó su atención. Fionna había apagado el motor hace varios segundos y todavía seguía esperando que Felix se bajara, contando además que seguía afirmando su cintura de manera demandante.

―Ya te puedes bajar Fueguín, estás a salvo ―Comentó con un divertido tono de voz, riendo por lo bajo.

Felix en cambio se sonrojo y en menos de tres segundos ya se había bajado, aunque en el trayecto por poco se cae. Menos mal que no. ―P-Perdón, es que me quede viendo el lugar.

Siendo él un caballero de pies a cabeza, ayudo a /su/ la chica a bajar de su vehículo tomando su mano. Ya de pie, no la soltó y esto fue algo que no molestó a ninguno de los dos, caminaron cerca de los barrotes pero sin acercarse mucho, pues el suelo podría ser débil y derrumbarse.

―Muchos años atrás, los jóvenes venían acá a emborracharse y hacer locuras estúpidas hahaha. . . Pero también hubo muchos accidentes, por eso prohibieron el paso. Creo que con el tiempo la gente fue olvidando este lugar y hace unos años yo lo volví a descubrir ¿No es genial?

Iba a responder, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Es que estaba encantado con la vista que se extendía frente a ellos, no daba crédito. Sabía que New York era una ciudad hermosa y todo eso, pero esto era sacado de una pintura surrealista. Era la primera vez que veía las estrellas en este lugar expandiéndose en todo el profundo cielo, era como si las mismísimas estrellas se reflejaran con las luces de la ciudad, pareciendo que danzaban frente a sus ojos. El viento se encargaba de brindarles una hermosa música sin contar a la hermosa luna ocupando todo el oscuro espacio.―Woow. . . Esto es hermoso. ―Menciono apenas, atónito.

―Lo sé, ver este lado de New York es algo que todos deberían hacer antes de morir.

Felix volteo un poco para ver el hermoso rostro de Fionna adornado por las luces, incluso su cabello iluminado por estos colores parecía un hermoso arco-iris. Si antes estaba totalmente idiotizado por esta bella muchacha, ahora lo estaba aun más de lo que se puede considerar normal ¿Cómo puede tenerlo así en tan poco tiempo?  
Tiró despacio de su mano para llamar su atención y se acercó un pequeño paso, solo para acortar la distancia entre ellos. La rubia hizo lo mismo alzando el rostro para verlo mejor. Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera en ese mismo momento, como una perfecta foto. Él levanto lentamente su mano libre para acariciar la suave mejilla de _su sonrisita_ mientras ella dejaba que acunara su rostro, compartieron miradas cómplices y nuevamente se acercaron para besarse. Esta vez fue diferente, completamente diferente.

Los labios de Felix se acoplaron de manera perfecta con los de Fionna mientras los movía con calma, quería probarlos sin apuro alguno y disfrutarlos al máximo. Soltó su mano para así poder afirmarla por la cintura y acercarla más hacía sí, mientras la mano que estaba posicionada en su rostro se instaló lentamente atrás de su nuca. Fionna por su lado había rodeado el cuello del pelirrojo, enredando sus delgados dedos en su colorida cabellera, el momento, el beso, todo; Era simplemente perfecto.

Pese a que ambos disfrutaban a concho la situación, no podían sentir sienta inseguridad de la situación que estaba aconteciendo, pues aunque las cosas estuvieran marchando de maravillas, les asustaba 'sentir' algo tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo, y esto, era un sentimiento compartido. Tanto a Fionna como a Felix les asustaba reconocer que **se estaban enamorados demasiado** **rápido** en solo unos pocos días de conocerse, cualquiera en su situación estaría asustado.

Pero fue Fionna que con el pasar de los minutos, cortó lentamente el exquisito beso y quedó a unos escasos centímetros de su rostro para decirle algo, pero en cualquier momento volvería a demandar sus labios sobre los suyos.― Felix. . . ―Su voz se cortó sin querer pues aun recuperaba el aire del anterior beso (Y en parte esto dejo fascinada a Fionna).―Que buen besador eres.

―Pues tú tampoco te quedas atrás. ―Sonrió ruborizado mientras cerraba un momento sus ojos y ordenaba sus ideas, la chica lo había dejado completamente idiotizado con semejante beso. Quería más.

Fionna sonrió complacida por esa respuesta y cuando vio que Felix se acercaba para besarla otra vez, ella se alejó un poco llamando la atención del chico.―Fueguín escúchame. . . Yo no sé como lo harás con otras chicas, pero yo no haré nada esta noche. ―La voz de la muchacha era determinante y seria. Él por su parte primero alzo una ceja y enseguida soltó un divertido bufido, logrando que la rubia frunciera el ceño avergonzada.― ¡Hey! ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Estoy hablando muy en serio.

―Lo siento, lo siento hahaha~. . . ―Carcajeó un poco juntando su frente con la de Fionna y su ardiente vista chocó intensamente con la de ella, sacando un silencioso suspiro.―Sonrisita yo no sé qué clase de pensamientos hayas tenido, pero hasta el momento yo solo quiero besarte y nada más. . . Si tú querías otra cosa lo siento haha~

El pobre rostro de Fionna se puso peor que un tomate maduro ¡No es que ella estuviese pensando en 'eso'! Simplemente quería ser precavida. . . Si eso. Como un divertido castigo, pues Felix aun seguía riéndose por lo de recién fue que mordió su nariz despacito riéndose ahora ella, mientras él se tapaba la nariz.  
¿En serio le había mordido la nariz? ¿Se tenían tanta confianza? Quedo unos segundos pasmado mirando con los ojos bien abiertos a la hermosa chica frente a él, la cual no paraba de reír. Su linda risa le hizo tranquilizarlo y atraparla en sus brazos mientras la hacía girar pero lejos del barranco. Cuando se detuvo sin dejarla tocar el suelo aun, se quedo hipnotizado viendo cada detalle de ese lindo rostro femenino. Fionna no se quedaba atrás pues apenas pudo liberar un brazo de aquel fuerte agarre del pelirrojo, le desordenó el cabello con diversión mientras dejaba un besito en la punta de su atentada nariz.

―¿Que te ha hecho mi pobre nariz eh? ―Se quejó bromista y la estrujó un poquito más junto a una gigantesca sonrisa.―Me gusta mucho tu escondite secreto sonrisita…

La dejó en el suelo pero sin soltar su agarre, mientras dejaba una pequeña cantidad de besos en sus labios. Era muy extraño pues solo se habían besado dos veces, pero sentían una necesidad gigante de besarse a cada oportunidad que tenían, cada ocasión era aprovechada por uno de los dos.

Se acercó peligrosamente a los labios de Fionna cuando un recuerdo fugaz atravesó su memoria.

―Hey sonrisitas. . . ―Llamó la atención de la chica, quien aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados esperando el beso que jamás llegó.― Fionna ―Dijo con un tonó de voz divertido viendo que aún no abría los ojos.

Fionna por su parte seguía esperando el tan ansiado beso, el anterior le supo tan bien que deseaba una repetición (Oh repeticiones, ella no se molestaba) Pero estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que la voz de Felix le supo lejana, no quería que hablara, quería que la besara pero ya. Así que queriendo saber cuál era el motivo por el cual demoraba tanto abrió los ojos despacio y se encontró con el rostro del pelirrojo a escasos centímetros del suyo, observándola con una sonrisa burlona.

―¡No hagas eso! ―Reprochó mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un lindo carmesí, volteando la vista hacia otro lado que no fuera Felix y su sonrisa socarrona.― E-es de mala educación dejar esperando a alguien por un beso. ―Soltó abochornada

Él al escuchar esto no pudo evitar liberar una pequeña risita traviesa, en parte porque era cierto pero ver el rostro de Fionna le pareció sumamente interesante.― Lo lamento bonita, pero quería decirte algo y no me prestabas atención.

Touché. Frunció los labios en un puchero y solo alzo la vista dándole una señal de que hablara, ya tenía su completa atención, aunque analizó bien la oración de Felix y alzo una ceja divertida.― ¿Bonita?

―¿Acaso no lo eres? ―Dijo con una voz ronca y galante, si acaso pensaba seguir abochornándolo ya no lo lograría. Sonrió triunfante por ese pensamiento y por como los papeles se invertían, ahora era ella la sonrojada.― Antes de que se me olvide quería darte algo.

Con cuidado la soltó un momento para enseguida meter sus manos a sus bolsillos y sacar la pequeña bolsita donde estaba el colgante para el celular que había comprado hace unas horas.―No tengo idea porque, pero pensé en ti cuando lo vi. ―Le entregó el colgante con forma de cabeza de conejo esperando que le gustara. Hablaba en serio cuando dijo que pensó en ella cuando lo vio ¿Le gustarán los conejos a todo esto?

Fionna tomó con cuidado la bolsita y una sonrisa enternecida afloró en sus labios, había pasado tiempo desde que alguien le dio algo desinteresadamente, además que algo en su pecho se apretó pero esta vez fue una sensación agradable. La abrió con cuidado y cuando tuvo esa cabeza de conejo en sus manos, se rió emocionada ¿Un conejo? ¿Cómo supo que los amaba?.― ¿Hablaste con Marceline? ¿Cómo supiste que adoro los conejos?

Con esas palabras el pecho de Felix se lleno de gozo, aunque no lo pareciera era un hombre que creía en las señales y esta, definitivamente, era una muy buena señal.― No hable con nadie, solo lo vi y pensé en ti, por eso te lo compré. Es para tu celular.

Sin esperar ni un minuto más, buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y cuando tanteo su celular, alzo rápidamente la mirada al chico frente a ella.―¿Lo puedo poner en otro lado? ―Él no dijo nada, solo alzo los hombros como diciendo "Es tuyo, haz lo que quieras". Tomando esta señal buscó en el otro bolsillo sus llaves de la motocicleta y prefirió colgarlo ahí.― Aquí siempre lo voy a ver.

Aun con las llaves en su mano, se acercó al pelirrojo y lo abrazó por la cintura, reposando su rostro en su pecho.―Gracias, está muy lindo.

―No es nada. . . ―Correspondió a su abrazó mientras reposaba su mentón en sus dorados cabellos. Estuvieron en esa posición unos minutos eternos, disfrutando del calor del otro mientras el viento comenzaba a soplar más fuerte, pero esto no le importo a ninguno de los dos.― Fionna…

―¿Hmm?

―. . . ―Su pulso se aceleró de golpe y ella notó esto pero no dijo nada, pues también se había puesto nerviosa por como dijo su nombre, esto sería serio.―Fionna si me devuelves mi billetera ¿Podré seguir viéndote cierto? Siento que si me la devuelves ya no te veré más. . . Dime que me equivoco por favor.

Ella solo sonrió conmovida y lo abrazó más fuerte para reconfortarlo y que estuviera tranquilo.―Te equivocas.

Sonrió aliviado y suspiro despacio.― Que bueno es equivocarse~

―¿Y tú? ¿Si te entrego tu billetera ya se acabó todo?

―Fionna, soy un jefe de una de las mejores empresas de Finanzas, tengo un gran sueldo y una gran casa. . . Pero sinceramente **tu eres** lo mejor que me ha pasado en mis 20 años. No soy tan estúpido como para dejarte ir.

Sonrió embelesada por esas palabras, mientras esa sonrisa hacía que su rostro brillara de la emoción, aunque Felix no pudo ver esto; Lastima para él. Es que no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, pues aunque Fionna fuese una chica muy querida por sus amigos, nunca fue "lo mejor que le ha pasado" de nadie. Su corazón vibró como un loco en su interior y las mariposas volaban no solo en su estomago, si no en todo su cuerpo. . . Que idiota se sentía ahora, pero era una idiota feliz.

―Eres un cursi fueguín.

Bufó divertido por eso y besó con cariño la coronilla de su cabeza.― Tú me haces serlo, nunca antes lo fui. ―Y no mentía.

* * *

Se quedaron sentados en la motocicleta, Fionna acomodada en el pecho del pelirrojo abrigándose con su saco mientras este se apoyaba en el manubrio del vehículo, conversando de todo, haciéndose preguntas incomodas y graciosas para conocer un poco del otro, jugando a ver figuras en las estrellas y de vez en cuando, Felix dejaba una coqueta hilera de besos en los hombros de Fionna pero frenaba a tiempo de no poder detenerse. Fionna ya le dejó bien claro que esta noche no pasaría nada.

La noche pasó lenta y silenciosa, pero esto no molestó a ninguno de los dos pues apreciaban que el tiempo pasara más lento para ellos, querían seguir hablando, seguir explorando en anécdotas y momentos que marcaron al otro hasta que el teléfono de Fionna sonó por primera vez en toda la noche.

Al ver la llamada y notar que era una de sus compañeras de la Universidad, bufó desanimada disculpándose con Felix.

―Mandison ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es para mañana? Pero la maestra aplazó la entrega del trabaj-… ¿¡Que!? ¿Cuándo mando ese correo? Pero no puede hacer es-… ¡Orgh, está bien! Iré enseguida si aún es temprano. . . ¿Qué? ―En toda esa conversación, Fionna alejó el celular de su oreja para ver la hora y darle la razón a su compañera. Pues pensaba que eran solo las 11 de la noche y cuando le dijo que eran las 3 de la mañana, pensó que le hacía una broma.―Bien, bien cálmate, estaré en tu casa en un rato y terminaremos el trabajo. Total la clase de la maestra Jones es a las 4 de la tarde, bien adiós.

Al momento de cortar Fionna se volteo con un rostro apenado y muy angustiado, no quería irse de ahí pero realmente este trabajo era importante y tenía un gran porcentaje en la nota final, Felix por su lado solo le dedico una sonrisa comprensiva para que se tranquilizara pues entendía perfectamente la situación (Sin contar además que tampoco se dio cuenta de la hora, mañana será un zombie).― Tranquila lo entiendo, mejor vamos rápido para que llegues antes donde tu compañera.

―De verdad lo siento fueguín, mi maestra aplazó la entrega y hace poco mando un correo diciendo que la entrega es mañana y no hemos avanzado mucho y si repruebo esta materia me quitará mi beca y -…

―¡Hey, hey! Cálmate conejita, te dije que lo entiendo. . . Además nos seguiremos viendo ¿No es así? ―Acarició sus mejillas y dejó un tranquilizador beso en sus labios.

Después de esto Fionna pasó el saco a Felix y subieron a la moto rumbo a la ciudad otra vez, aunque en la carretera fue donde ella se dio cuenta del otro nuevo apodo que le dio el guapo pelirrojo ¿Conejita? Se rió sin querer y negó divertida ignorando las interrogantes del chico en su espalda del porque la risa, este apodo era el que más le gustaba de todos, además que rápidamente bajó la vista a las llaves de su moto, viendo al conejito ahí. Estúpida sonrisa enamorada.

Ya en la ciudad, Felix le dijo que lo dejara acá pues su chófer lo recogería y así ella llegaría más rápido donde la chica Madison. En una esquina Fionna devolvió por fin la billetera a Felix y antes de que ella se fuera, rápidamente él le alcanzó a robar un beso de "buenas madrugadas", compartieron miradas y se despidieron al momento que llegaba Nathaniel para recogerlo.

Ya en su casa, se quitó toda la ropa y se tiro a su cama en bóxers y con su billetera en la mano, sin poder quitarse esa sonrisa imbécil de los labios ¿En serio había pasado todo esto? ¿La había besado? ¿Ellos se besaron? Se rió por las estupideces que pensaba y revisó su billetera para ver si estaban todos los documentos, no es que desconfiara de Fionna pues incluso estaban sus 25 dólares intactos, pero al sacar su licencia, un papelito cayó. Lo tomó y al leerlo, se rió con ganas:

 _"Se mas responsable con tus cosas ¿Sabes lo aburrido que es renovar tus documentos otra vez? Te lo dice la que ha perdido su bolso dos veces ¡Se cuidadoso!_

 _Atte  
_ _Una amiga_ "

Seguramente lo escribió el primer día que la encontró y pensaba entregarla inmediatamente, pero él no contesto el inbox y luego ella tuvo que viajar ¿Por qué habrá tenido que viajar? Pensando en todas las posibilidades (Y en el hecho de que ella no hablo nada de su familia) Fue que terminó quedándose dormido.

Mañana. . . Perdón, en unas horas más será un hombre más muerto que vivo.

* * *

¡AINS! LKSDJFLDSJFLDSKJFSD ¿Saben ustedes lo mucho que adoro escribir sobre ellos? ¿No? ¡PUES DEMASIADO!

No sé, me fascinan y son tan cutes y lindos y bellos y sdljfsldkjfdsf :)

Como sea, como mencioné arriba lamento mucho la demora, pero la Uni me estrujó el cerebro ¡Pero no pudo conmigo! ;)

Quisiera agradecer los reviews porque realmente me hicieron muy muy feliz ¡De corazón muchas gracias! c:

¡Besos! ¡Pansha out!


End file.
